supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maxi tomate
Maxi tomate'''Llamado '''Tomate Maxim en Super Smash Bros. Melee. (Maxim Tomato en inglés; ''マキシムトマト Makishimu Tomato'' en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente a la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]] que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta el momento. Efecto En Super Smash Bros., reduce un 100% del porcentaje de daño, mientras que a partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee reduce un 50% del porcentaje de daño. Si el jugador recibe daño mientras restaura su medidor de daño, el daño recibido se descontará de la cantidad sanada. Por ejemplo: Si el personaje inicialmente tenía 70% de daño y recoge un Maxi tomate, su medidor de daño se debería reducir a 20%, pero si mientras se recupera recibe un golpe que produce 30% de daño, el medidor de daño solo bajará hasta 50% 70%-(50%-30%). Esto no sucede en Super Smash Bros. Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :'Tomate Maxim''' :Los Tomates Maxim bajan 50 puntos porcentuales en el daño que marca tu medidor. Poco después de comerte uno, tu medidor de daño comenzará a descender lentamente para marcar esa cantidad, ya cojas o no otro objeto justo después. En la serie de juegos de Kirby, estos sabrosos y saludables objetos eran los preferidos de nuestro héroe rosa. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :Maxim Tomato :Maxim tomatoes cure 50 percentage points of your accumulated damage. Once you eat one, after a brief moment, your damage meter slowly drains the appropriate amount, regardless of weather or not you pick up another item right afterwards. In the Kirby series, these juicy, health-restoring items were a favorite of the pink hero. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (8/92) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :'Maxi Tomate''' :Un tomate jugoso que rebaja 50 puntos porcentuales de tu medidor de daño. En cuanto aparece, todos se lanzan de cabeza a por él. Algunos lo hacen fruto de la desesperación por rebajar el medidor de daño, mientras que otros solo tratan de evitar que los demás se beneficien del objeto. En la serie de Kirby, los Maxi tomates recuperaban toda la energía. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Maxim Tomato :A juicy tomato that heals 50 percentage points of the damage you've accumulated. When one of these appears in combat, rest assured there will be a race to see who can reach it first. It's a race of desperation between players who want to heal their damage and those who want to stop them from doing so. In the Kirby series, Maxim Tomatoes healed all damage. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Kirby Super Star'' Super Smash Bros. 4 right|90px :Maxi Tomate :Un tomate grande y apetitoso con la letra "M". Kirby se pirra por ellos, y en sus juegos restablecen completamente la salud. Por desgracia, en este juego solo reducen 50 puntos de daño, pero menos da una piedra, oye. Casi siempre que aparece uno, hay tortas para hacerse con él. Normal, ¿no? :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Efecto como pegatina Galería Maxi Tomate SSB.png|Maxi tomate en Super Smash Bros. Maxi Tomate Art oficial SSB.jpg|Art oficial del Maxi tomate en Super Smash Bros. Maxi tomate SSBM.jpg|''Maxi tomate'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Maxi Tomate en SSB4.png|Maxi Tomate en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen El Maxi Tomate hizo su primera aparición en Kirby's Dream Land. Su efecto consiste en restaurar todo el daño causado por los enemigos. Han aparecido en la mayoría de los juegos de Kirby. Aunque en esa saga recupera toda la vida, en los juegos de Super Smash Bros. restaura solo 50% de daño. El mismo diseño se ha conservado desde Kirby's Dream Land. Maxi tomate en Kirby's Adventure.png|El Maxi tomate en Kirby's Adventure. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. y en Super Smash Bros. Melee, al recoger tres o más en un escenario, se obtiene una bonificación de puntaje. *En Super Smash Bros., nunca aparecen Maxi tomates en el Castillo de Hyrule. De hecho, si solo se activa el Maxi tomate como objeto a salir en el combate, las cajas que aparezcan en el combate no contendrán nada o explotarán. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate